total_drama_enchanted_forestfandomcom-20200215-history
Noah
Noah was a camper in Total Drama Enchanted Forest, as a member of the Enchanted Butterflies. He later returned as a competitor on Total Drama Sky Adventures as a member of the Daring Dolphins. Personality Noah comes off as being sarcastic, cynical, and lazy to most. He is extremely intelligent, but finds physical activity as laughable as the ridiculous antics of some of his peers. His attitude has a tendency to repel friendships; although, he finds his best allies in Owen and Izzy. He seems to have few interests as he didn't give proper answers in his profile. Despite his weak body structure, Noah doesn't seem to be afraid to insult people such as Sky, Jasmine and Jo, even though they are clearly physically superior. Noah also uses Churchill wit frequently, a form of word play created by former British Prime Minister Churchill, which consists of comparing one subject to another in a synonym of the other inside of yet another synonym. An example for this is when he calls Dawn Fluttershy. Total Drama Enchanted Forest Welcome to the Enchanted Forest! Noah arrives in the fourth bus and is placed on the Enchanted Butterflies. His team wins the challenge thanks to Cody , who accidentaly reveals a shortcut to the finish line to them, believing them to be his team. Swampin' Up He just appears diving in the swamp and later being trapped on Max's trap. His team loses the challenge, and they vote off Shawn. Mr. Bones and Me He starts to be a protagonist since this episode, when he teams up with Dawn and Bridgette during the challenge, he tries to mock Bridgette about how most of they teammates were captured, in the night, he flirts with Bridgette, ending the latter's alliance with Dawn. The Lord Of The Stings He decides to not dress as anything in the first challenge, believing the guys who do do such a thing are just freaks whether he's normal. When it comes to the second part, he starts to complain about the paintball challenge, later being eliminated from it, courtesy of Izzy . In the elimination ceremony, Izzy was voted off, and tells to Noah that she reported him to the RMCP, leaving him confused. Dawn of Noah's Ark Early in the morning he's rudely woken up by the loud sound of Brick's alarm clock, and falls down the treehouse along with Max:then they're both told and forced to participate at a training program organized by Jo and Brick, that consider them the weakest members when it comes to physical challenges. During the challenge he doesn't have luck trying to catch a skunk, but he is helped by Dawn to be a friend of them. They start to talk about they're personal lives, becoming more than friends. At the epilogue of the episode he's suddenly kissed by Dawn, and remains speechless. Revenge of the Balloons At the beginning of the episode he talks with Dawn about his friendship with animals. Later in the challenge, he eliminates Dave , who paid back this by eliminating Dawn, convincing her that Noah eliminated her. In the end, he gets voted off, telling Dawn that she needs to win for both of them. Eye of the Fighter He doesn't appear until the elimination ceremony, where Chris announces that he will come back as an intern. Later in the night, Dawn finds him tired after going to wash the bathrooms, he asks if he could walk along with Dawn, and after some silence, they both share a kiss, leaving Brick as witness. Derriere Le Rideau Chris makes him return unexpectedly as a contestant and places him in the same team than before getting eliminated. When he joins his old team and Dawn greets him, he ignores her and acts like a jerk to everyone. Later, while searching for papers, he arrives at a curtain, and when he looks behind it to see what is there, Paintbrush appears, tells him that he/she formed an alliance with Dawn to eliminate everyone and injects him paint, removing him from the challenge. When his team wins again and Dawn tries to approach to him again, he moves away, angered for some reasons. The Egg-Mazing Race Noah goes to the swimming pool of the mansion of the winners early in the morning, and finds Dawn there, who asks him for a swim. He tells her that he forgot his swimsuit at his home, but jumps to the pool with his clothes on and has fun with her. He reveals her that he was so rude to everyone in the last challenge because he read an e-mail of Chris and discovered that he was planning to make a paintbrush join the competition. He mocks Chris while he is explaining the challenge and makes up a plan for his team to arrive to the cave where the eggs are. After Sky attacks Jasmine , he and Dawn are the ones who carry her out and refuse to abandon her. His team wins again, so he isn't up for elimination but, at the night, Brick tells him that he saw him kissing Dawn and that he told Jo , leaving him pretty worried. Dragon Bold Noah is woken up very early on the morning by Dawn that wants to show him the almighty view of the dawn in the wild nature...this event makes their relationship even more solid as Noah regrets his initial skepticism in favour of pure astonishment. During the challenge on one hand Noah gets multiply exploited by the bossy Jo mostly as an human shield and a dragon bait for Hydreigon with the result of being severely times smoked and scorchered,on the other hand he supports Dawn even if she seems having an approach too kind to the problem. When Jasmine and Jo finally manage to climb the tower, he's forced to do the same and then tries to kiss Ella in order to awake her, but she faints as soon as she looks at him for unknown reasons... He's slightly scared when Dawn loses temporary the control after Hydreigon attacked her animal friends but soon after recognizes her temper again. At the end of the episode the Dark Magic Book falls casually on his hands during the ceremony when Max is sent to the stratosphere by the Kick Of Shame. Catch a Cryptid Noah awakes in the morning and goes to talk with Dawn, showing no sign that he has the Dark Magic Book, and showing to everyone that his relationship with Dawn is official. In the challenge, he gets as target a Sasquatch, but he ignores to catch it and spends the most of the time with Dawn. He is saved at the elimination ceremony, because Jasmine won, and chose to eliminate Jo, due to her hatred for her. Black Window Early, before the sun dawns, he and Dawn swim in a lake and kiss again, but then, Jasmine appears and tells them to follow her to the winner's mansion, that has just been demolished. In the challenge, he teams up with Dawn, and later with Sky, who was left alone and decides to team up with them. They both argue with her about something wrong about her, and Noah shows the book, to make her shut up and admit her Dark Magic cheats, but then, she hits him and lefts him unconcious. He awakes after Dawn sends Sky out of the house, but it's later thrown out himself, with Jasmine and Cody, thanks to Sierra. He is safe from elimination, and is chosen by Dawn, along with Ella, to spend some days at a luxurious hotel with her. Later, when the cast takes revenge on Chris, he mocks him, and hugs Dawn after he is thrown away in a plastic bag, by the Kick of Shame. Merry Chrismas! Cul-De-Sac, or Something like That DA Rainbow Dash Dekathlon Lost in the Woods Keys of Kindness and Keenness Appearences Total Drama Sky Adventures Shanghai N' Seek Noah joins back to the show with the usual eager approach...(sarcasm, of course)...because of the pressures of Dawn to get more moneys for the environmental cause. On the plane he meets soon some old fella, like the best and most dangerous friend ever Izzy, the ex-teammate Trent, and Bridgette, that hits him by accident with her surfboard. First meet after TDEF, first pain. Noah is a little startled, cause he didn't expect to see her again, considering she wasn't a merger of the previous season. One, Two, Three, Fort Gallery |-| Total Drama Enchanted Forest= That start.png|Noah jokes with Bridgette, while Dawn spies. Noah_on_skatoony.png|He refuses to dress up a costume for the talent show. Treehouse_gag.png|"Forgot I was on a treehouse...."-Noah Enchanted_Forest_Nawn.png|Dawn and Noah searching for animals. dave and cody out.png|Noah eliminates Cody and Dave. Enchanted_Butterlies_mansion.png|Dawn and Noah kissing in front of Brick! Noah_shy_at_Dawn.jpg|Noah feels uneasy with Dawn in Derriere le Rideau. Noah_Toxic_Brawl.png|Noah leads his team to the victory in Egg-Mazing Race. Bricknoah.png|Brick tells Noah that he witnessed his kiss with Dawn, and told this to Jo. Nawn_dawn_watch.png|Dawn invites Noah to watch the dawn of the sun. Butterflies_vs_Hydreigon.png|Noah is scared of Hydreigon. team up.png|Noah in the haunted house with Sky and Dawn. Big end.png|Noah is eliminated from the challenge thanks to Sierra. DawnvsSkyGreekRomanfight.png|Dawn saves Noah from Dark Sky. Rainbow_Dash_Dekathlon_cover.png|Noah trips into an hurdle. Rainbow dash noah wins.png|Noah wins the challenge. Kick of noah.png|Noah gets eliminated again. |-| Total Drama Sky Adventures= Dolphins_argur.png|Noah and his new teammates of the Daring Dolphins discuss about the leadership. Izzynoahtrentdragon.png|Izzy convinces him and Trent to dress on a chinese dragon costume. Shanghai_Pursuit.png|Trent and Noah are the last Dolphins remained to escape from the taggers. Category:Males Category:Enchanted Butterflies Category:Total Drama Enchanted Forest Category:Characters Category:Daring Dolphins Category:Total Drama Sky Adventures Category:Protagonist Category:Season 2 Category:Returnee Category:Season 1 Mergers Category:King Flurry